


Take A Hint (Okay)

by the_link_dock



Series: Take a Hint [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Canon-Typical Violence, Dark Hannibal Lecter, France (Country), Hannibal Lecter is a Cannibal, Heavy Angst, Hurt, M/M, Mild Gore, Murder, Reincarnation, Sassy Will Graham, Someone Help Will Graham, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Will Graham Knows, Will Graham knows French, Young Will Graham
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 07:48:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29747301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_link_dock/pseuds/the_link_dock
Summary: !!Updated/Updating of Take a Hint (I did)!!Soulmate AU where the first words your soulmate speaks to you appear on your skin when you are born. You stop aging when you turn twenty-one until you meet your soulmate. You are reincarnated unless you die with your soulmate.Will gets tired of dying.//tags will update as the story does//
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Take a Hint [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2186373
Comments: 12
Kudos: 99





	Take A Hint (Okay)

**Author's Note:**

> if the characters seem OOC, it's because as time goes on they become more and more like they are in Hannibal.

The first time Will met Hannibal; he hadn’t been anywhere near as prepared as he thought he’d be. Then again, meeting your soulmate never is quite how you expect it. His own parents were the perfect example. His dad thought he’d meet his mom at a bar, not outside of a burning building.

(He’d been covered in soot and smelled burnt. She was an EMT trainee and was observing her mentor properly address the burning on Will’s dad’s shoulder.

He looked at her and gave a half-hearted laugh, “Sure wish I had a drink. You?”)

Will’s was a bit different. He _knew_ his soulmate would be in France. Well, he knew his soulmate would be in France after four years of French classes in high school and not meeting _the one_.

On Will’s third trip to France, he met his soulmate.

Admittedly, Will hadn’t thought much of the young man. For looking twenty-one, his soulmate already had such deep sunken eyes that held a slight hollowness to them that, at first, Will found hauntingly sad.

His soulmate’s cheekbones were pronounced, as was his chin. He was in scrubs, likely a medical student completing his residency. His skin was fair but not sickly and had the man not spoken to Will, he would’ve never looked twice.

Will spoke to his soulmate first, in a crowded café in the late morning. There was a line of people waiting to get to the counter and a few sitting at the tables set up inside of the building. Will had to squeeze between someone sitting in a metal chair and someone waiting for their order against the wall.

“Excusez-moi.” Will said quietly, shuffling past the man in grey-blue scrubs. _Excuse me_.

A large hand lightly pulled on his arm to stop him.

“C'est toi?” The man’s voice drolled out, not quite deep yet resonating within Will. _It’s you?_ _He sounded calm and not at all how Will felt as his mark warmed within the crook of his elbow._

_Will turned his head and his mouth hung open. His heart felt like it was about to burst out of his chest._

Will’s eyes flitted over the man’s face and Will thought, _Yeah, okay. I see it._ Because the man wasn’t conventionally attractive. His eyebrows weren’t distinguished and his top lip seemed to jut out more than his lower. His teeth were crooked when he gave Will a small grin, yet Will found himself staring at the man’s mouth with a sense of longing.

This man was different. His hair was hidden beneath his scrub cap that matches the dullness of his pants, but Will knew it wasn’t a deep, rich brown. His eyes were dark and seemed to shift in the overhead lighting. If Will had to guess, they were hazel.

The young man looked to be in his early twenties, but as far as Will knew he could be 45. People stopped aging after their twenty-first birthday if they hadn’t found their soulmate. Extensive studies found no logical reasoning for this, but romantics claimed it was for love.

Hannibal’s eyes crinkled in amusement and Will flushed, realising he was blatantly staring. “Je suis Will. Qui es-tu?” _I’m Will. Who are you?_

Hannibal shifted closer towards Will before he answered. “Hannibal. Habitez-vous à proximité?” _Do you live nearby?_

Will felt his face get hotter with embarrassment. He’d been to France three times and taken four years of it, and yet he still couldn’t understand everything that was said to him. He rubbed at the back of his neck and ducked his head, “Je ne parle pas bien Français. J’habite aux États-Unis.” _I don’t speak French well. I live in the United States_.

Hannibal hummed thoughtfully, “You do not live here.”

Will marvelled at his voice, accented but obviously not French. “Do you?” He asked, hoping against his inner reasonings that Hannibal might live in the U.S. as well.

Hannibal gave a small wry grin, “No, I’m here for my residency. My home is in Lithuania.”

Will tried not to visibly react, but he knew his face showed his shock. Lithuania was very much _not_ French. Will wasn’t a hundred percent confident he even knew where Lithuania _was_. Europe, he’d guess.

Still, it was a bit disappointing; learning a language for your soulmate and it’s not even their language. Will wasn’t even good at French and apparently Hannibal knew _three_ languages? Did Lithuania have its own language—was Lithuanian a language?

Will felt himself deflate. “Oh.”

How the hell were they supposed to work together? Will couldn’t just stay in France, same way he couldn’t just move to Lithuania. He couldn’t ask Hannibal to move to America.

Will pursed his lips and looked at the ground to hide his disappointment. It had never occurred to him that he and his soulmate might not just _click_ and have their lives work out together.

Hannibal reached into his pocket and handed Will a very official looking business card.

_[Hannibal Unger_

_Infirmière Résidentielle à l'hôpital XX_

_0 590 xx xx xx]_

Will furrowed his brows and looked back up at the man.

Hannibal gave him a smile that seemed almost amused, “It says residential nurse and hospital XX. Under it is my number. I have to work until late this evening, but I want to meet with you and have dinner. Would you be amenable to that?”

Will didn’t know what the hell _amenable_ meant but he nodded his head quickly, “I’d love to! Uh, so, should I call you?”

“That, or we can meet in a public location. Everyone says not to trust strangers.”

Will rolled his eyes with a short laugh, “I’m sure that won’t apply to us, but if you want to meet at a restaurant or something, we totally can.”

“If you’re so confident, we can meet here and go back to my place for dinner. I’ve been told my culinary skills are sublime. How does tomorrow at five sound?”

Will gave a cheeky grin, “It’s a date!” He dashed off before he could embarrass himself any further and spent his day in a giddy haze as he explored Marigot, the capital of Saint-Martin. It seemed like the French side was more of a vacation spot than a real city, but Will found himself enjoying strolling down the streets and people going about their daily lives.

Will went to bed with a grin and only realised in the morning when he found a note from his parents saying they were already up and sight-seeing that he hadn’t told them about Hannibal.

Just thinking about the man made Will smile wide enough for his cheeks to ache. He could picture his mom squealing loudly and his dad clapping him on the shoulder with a loud, “’Bout time!”

Will almost laughed when he realised how upset they’d be at finding out Will met his soulmate two days ago. Two days because Will had a feeling he wouldn’t be seeing them that day; they wouldn’t get back to the hotel until dusk and by then Will would be out for his date.

Will tried to smother a smile as he thought about leaving a note that said, “I’m having a date with my SOULMATE. Don’t wait up!”

In the end, Will left a note that stated simply, “I’ll be out late. Don’t wait up.”

Of course, if Will had known how the night was going to end, he probably would’ve written something different. Something like, “I’m meeting my soulmate, Hannibal Unger at the café. We’re going back to his place where he’ll murder me.”

Because less than an hour after seeing Hannibal again at what Will was calling “their café,” Will felt his blood spurt from the cut across his neck as the skin stung brightly. He reached his hands up to try to stop the flow, but it was for naught.

The room started spinning and he felt his knees hit the ground before he registered he was falling. It was gruesome, watching his blood spray on the ground. He could feel his blood leak warm over his cold hands and all he could think was, _Why?_

He turned his head to try to find Hannibal, but ended up collapsing on his side. His hands fell away from his neck as he got more tired and he heard footsteps on the hardwood floor before he finally closed his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> thoughts? should i tag a warning for violence?
> 
> hannibal's last name is Unger because he voices a character named Clifford Unger in a video game called Death Stranding.


End file.
